The Egg
The Egg, once Jerma's friend who had a horrible accident, and became the ''thing ''he is today. Is he a man who thinks he's an egg or an egg man hybrid? The only thing we know for sure is that he is a shit character. Life Before The Rumbles A long time friend of Jerma's who had a tragic accident turning him into The Egg. Little is known of who he was before or where he came from. In his premiere he appeared when Jerma didn't have enough eggs for his American Breakfast. He spoke with an unknown accent and brought with him a Halloween bucket filled with eggs. The Egg began mindlessly putting eggs into the pan and when questioned by Jerma on his egg cooking he mentioned how in the Mediterranean they only used hybrid goat and chicken eggs, possibly an origin, then consumed a raw egg before leaving. When his disappearance concerned Jerma a loud crash was heard in the shower where The Egg had passed out. He was then brought back to life by eating another raw egg. Rumble History The Egg has appeared and competed in all three of the Jerma Rumbles and was seen in Jemania 2014 but he never stepped into the ring. The Jerma Rumble The Egg was the first contestant to enter the Jerma Rumble stage and squared off against Gabe Newell. The two fought on roughly even ground with The Egg delivering swift blows to Gabe and vice versa. When The Spy entered the ring The Egg was immediately double teamed into a double knee slam. This alliance didn't last long as Gabe and The Spy began to fight each other allowing The Egg to land some blows on Gabe and almost eliminating him if not for The Spy's interference. Once Gabe reentered the ring he and The Egg gave The Spy a similar double knee slam The Egg had received earlier. With the entrance of Byeah #36, The Egg returned to facing off against Gabe Newell one-on-one. The Egg had Gabe on the rope before receiving a harsh elbow to the face, The Egg responded with a flip kick and a punch to Gabe's face. Gabe then turned the tables by whaling on the egg and tossing him into the ring post across the stage. While almost being eliminated The Egg managed to hold on as Byeah #284 made his entrance. Just as the Byeah entered the ring Gabe Newell tossed out The Egg making him the first elimination in Rumble history, lasting three minutes and seven seconds in the ring. Jerma Rumble 2 The Egg was the last entrant in the second Jerma Rumble where upon his entrance it was claimed he lives in Hell. While the beginning of his fight in the ring was interrupted by a commotion in the parking lot, The Egg is seen eliminating Santa Clause moments before Captain Crunch eliminated Burgah Boy making it, as dubbed by the narrator a "battle of the breakfasts". The Egg was the first to attack with a belly to belly suplex on Captain Crunch. The Egg was then fell to the floor as Captain Crunch swept his feet and then was repeatedly slammed to the mat by Captain Crunch.When The Egg warded off two attempts at an elimination he called for a time out which the captain was willing to give but it ended up being a dirty trick as The Egg began attacking the captain and nearly eliminated him. Captain Crunch managed to hold on and in the end The Egg was eliminated. Jermania 2014 The Egg was supposed to be a participant in the Grandpa vs The Shit Characters Gauntlet but due to the chaos brought about by his fellow shit characters this never came to be. He was seen holding back 30s Milkman in an effort to stop him and Santa Clause from fighting outside the ring. Behind the scenes it was shown that he would have been the replacement for Captain Crunch in the Main Event rather than Glueman but had already went to dinner with his wife. Jerma Rumble 3 Moments before the Zeraxos massacre The Egg comes in as competitor number 12. Before he can even begin fighting Zeraxos charges on stage and begins choke slamming the other contestants into hell. Amidst the confusion The Egg takes a wild punch to Miserable Mikey's face while Zeraxos finishes off Count Chocula and turns his sights at the two remaining fighters. The Egg is the saved as Mr.Sneakman stops Zeraxos but ends up sacrificing his chance to rumble. As the dust settles and Batboy enters the ring, Miserable Mikey makes the first assault against The Egg with Batboy helping him. Getting repeatedly punch by the two The Egg had little chance to fight back. He was able to hold back Batboy while Mikey took shots at Batboy before he was slammed down by The Egg. With Mikey preoccupied with Pacman, The Egg faced off against Batboy. The Egg slammed Batboy down and even manged to dodge the roundhouse kick he tried to land, but The Egg couldn't handle the flurry of punches by Batboy and was pushed out of the ring. Stats Height: 5'1 Weight: 660lbs (Made of real Egg) Eliminations Despite being a four time competitor The Egg only has one elimination under his belt. *Santa Clause Gallery The Egg Rumble.jpg|The Egg's first appearence in The Jerma Rumble The Egg.jpg|The Egg in 4000 sub thank you video. Thumbnail of the original Jerma rumble.jpg|The Egg as the Thumbnail for the first Jerma Rumble Category:Competitor Category:Shit Character